


The return

by Scmnz



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scmnz/pseuds/Scmnz
Summary: prompt: Aziraphel got discorporated and it took 20 years to get through the paperwork and back to earth. The new body he was issued looks different.





	The return

**Author's Note:**

> written in response to this thread ( https://gregayy.tumblr.com/post/185553793554/okay-what-if-aziraphale-gets-discorporated-and )on tumblr.

The stranger, a ginger gentleman in his mid-40s with a large bushy beard, had been tailing Crowley all day. He had tried all the usual tricks, but this human was persistent. He could resort to supernatural means of course, but where was the fun in that? Anyway, he was curious just how far this person would go to catch up with him.

“Crowley! Crowley wait it’s me!” The stranger yelled, slightly out of breath. That was odd, he didn’t recall ever seeing this man before, and yet he knew his name. Had he spent a drunken night with this fellow? He didn’t think so.

 

Eventually, running and hiding got boring, so he rounded a corner and stood still. The strange man ran straight into him and fell, gasping for air.

The man was obviously fatigued but he grabbed Crowley’s arm with surprising strength, determined not to lose him again. “It’s me damn you.” He snapped. “It’s Aziraphale.”

Oh.  _OH_.

It took all the self-control Crowley had not to tackle him in a hug and just stare at him, memorizing this new face. As it was he still found himself focused on his face, looking for a familiar expression or some other sign that this was really him, that he was really back. And there it was, that beaming smile. Like somehow Crowley’s mere presence had made this man’s entire week better. “You were gone for ages.” He whined, trying to look annoyed rather than overjoyed that Aziraphale was back.

“It’s your own fault for not being there to save me you know.”

“It’s your fault for always needing to be saved!” But they were both laughing.

“Is that one little place down on (street name) still open? I’ve been craving their parfaits for decades.

 


End file.
